1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to fluid couplings and, more particularly, to fluid couplings used in multiple-passage conduits or cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In any application where hydraulic fluid is to be transported from one point to another by a conduit, it is often necessary or desirable to quickly and easily connect and disconnect portions of the conduit. Hydraulic couplings or connectors suitable for use in joining one conduit to another are well known in the art. However, these connectors generally include a protruding portion which fits into a recessed portion. Several problems arise from this particular arrangement. Since these connectors are frequently used in hostile and dirty environments, dirt and other foreign matter frequently accumulate within their recesses. When the protruding portion is fitted into the recessed portion and fluid is allowed to flow, this dirt mixes with the hydraulic fluid. Furthermore, when the protruding portion is fitted into the recessed portion, air is frequently trapped therein, causing air bubbles to form in the hydraulic fluid.
Even under circumstances where these prior art connectors would work properly for joining single-passage conduits, it was frequently difficult to devise such connectors that would simultaneously join multiple-passage conduits.
Because of these many disadvantages, there has been a great need for a hydraulic connector that could be quickly and easily connected and disconnected without allowing air or foreign matter to enter the fluid and which could be used to join conduits having multiple passages.